


El idiota que no vive conmigo

by blueous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Denial of Feelings, M/M, bff!hunhan
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueous/pseuds/blueous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Sehun se va a la universidad, lejos de casa, ya tiene donde llegar, aunque claro, nadie le advirtió que su mejor amigo tiene otro compañero de piso no oficial.<br/>  Huang Malditamente Zi Perfecto Tao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Efecto (no) amor

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña introducción al día a día post-semana de exámenes de Oh Sehun.  
>  Y no, no puede ser amor.

Cuando la respuesta es demasiado inminente Oh Sehun deja de preguntarse qué es eso que le sube la sangre a las mejillas cada vez que Zitao entra en su campo visual.

(O peor, táctil)

Se conocen desde hace meses, ¿más de un año? Si sus matemáticas y memoria no están muy oxidadas por los certámenes que recién acaban. Tao es amigo de su mejor amigo y, no casualmente, compañero de cuarto, así que no es coincidencia que se conozcan, menos cuando el pelinegro pasa los días post-borrachera en el departamento para que Sehun le ayude a aplacar la resaca (¿es necesario aclarar que post-borrachera es cualquier día que no incluya evaluaciones en la mañana posterior?).

Sehun intenta no sentirse molesto, después de todo así se conocieron, así se hicieron cercanos, así  _ siguen _ .

—¿Nadie en esta puta casa se dignó a comprar pan? —Y Sehun no puede reconocer si Luhan está gritando o preguntando o maldiciendo o hablando y ya.

—Primero que todo, esto es un departamento, no una casa. Segundo; no. Ayer tú y el otro chino decidieron que el pan no era necesario si alcanzaba otro  _ pack _ de cervezas.

Sehun sonríe victorioso cuando Luhan gruñe y deja el canasto de pan vacío en la mesa sin decir nada más.

—Opino que mandemos a Sehun a comprar, él no tiene dolor de cabeza ni imágenes borrosas.

Esta vez es la voz de Tao, desde el sillón doble, extendido de una forma en que solo sus pies cuelgan de un extremo del mueble, tiene el antebrazo tapándole los ojos, como si el sol le fuera a derretir las pupilas y se ve malditamente bien… pero Sehun no comprende cómo es que ese imbécil es el que le tiene diciendo “no, esto no es amor, no seas idiota Oh Sehun”, porque con cada comentario en cada mañana Huang Zitao se convierte un poco más en un tipo desagradable y a Sehun jamás le han llamado la atención los tipos desagradables.

—Opino que deberías largarte a tu casa, pero adivina qué, ¡las cosas no son como uno quiere!

Esa, definitivamente, no era la idea del más pequeño del departamento, no es como si salir del comedor con un cuaderno de apuntes de Bioquímica arrugado bajo el brazo y dar un portazo que hiciese las paredes vibrar estuviera en el plan de ninguno, pero de Sehun menos.

Y, oh, el chico solo quiere patear las paredes de su cuarto cuando llega hasta allí el sonido de las carcajadas de Tao.

—Ya,  _ Sehoonie _ , ya, abre la puerta, era broma, Lu Han ya fue a comprar, ya, sale.

—Hazme un favor y anda a ver que no vuelva, quédate con él también.

Esa risa es un ruido, Sehun se lo repite hasta que no tiene ganas de sonreír, porque es un ruido molesto, así que cuando abre la puerta es porque no soporta seguir escuchándolo, no porque sea imposible negarse a Zitao.

—¿Qué estudias ahora?

—Hematologías —Responde seco, dejándose caer en la misma silla que antes estaba ocupando.

—¿Enojado?

—No.

Zitao corre la silla, dando saltitos hasta quedar pegado a Sehun, apoya el brazo en la mesa y estira el cuerpo tanto como es necesario para caber entre el brazo y la cabeza del otro. El pobre coreano siente que su corazón late en sus oídos, en su garganta, en sus mejillas, en sus manos, en todo su maldito cuerpo durante los eternos segundo que Tao lee sus apuntes.

—Si vine a estudiar al comedor es porque me estabas molestando en mi habitación, no deberías seguir haciendo eso aquí.

Es estúpido, pero hay una pizca de decepción en el pecho de Sehun cuando Tao rueda los ojos, hace una mueca y se levanta para volver al sillón. El chino levanta las manos y los hombros, como para estar seguro que Sehun le vea bien claro y entienda que Zitao se rinde. Realmente.

—Haz lo que quieras —Le casi-reprocha volviendo al sillón en la posición de antes, a la posición que demuestra que la noche anterior de “noche” solo tuvo la hora —Pero sabes que te podría ayudar con eso.

Cuando Luhan llega con la bolsa de pan, Zitao está durmiendo otra vez, ahora con la boca abierta y una pierna entera colgando del sillón. Sehun está allí también, sentado en la mesa del comedor, bajo el  _ efecto amor _ : con la cabeza contra la mesa, murmurando cosas (cosas como “hijo de puta”) al mismo tiempo que se pega en la corona de la cabeza con los puños.


	2. Limpieza de primavera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Del día que Luhan extorsiona a Sehun para que ordene el departamento.

El día es agradable, es de esos días en lo que uno querría salir a caminar porque sí, porque el sol no está fuerte, porque aun así se mantiene cálido. Es un día agradable.

Sehun está enojado.

—Que a Luhan le den por el culo —Repite como un mantra mientras sigue pasando la aspiradora. El cielo se ve hermosamente celeste y claro desde la ventana y a él le falta limpiar el baño. —Que le re-den a Luhan por el culo.

La cosa es que el piso estaba hecho un asco, hasta hace tres días el que tenía que ordenar era Luhan, más que nada porque era él quien se quejaba del desorden y porque Sehun odia ordenar y porque son de Luhan las cosas que están esparcidas en el baño, sobre la lavadora de la cocina, en el pasillo y en los guardarropas, así que sí, todo iba bien hasta hace tres días. Hace tres días fue la última evaluación de Sehun, por cierto la de Tao también, así que tampoco fue mucha la sorpresa cuando tan pronto entrar a su cuarto la bienvenida fue un  _ shop _ de una mezcla de cosas que en realidad Sehun no está muy seguro que eran, pero qué importa, Tao se la estaba ofreciendo con una sonrisilla floja que le delataba; ya había hecho una previa con Luhan. A Sehun le da un poco de intriga saber qué hicieron sus dos mayores, pero la respuesta le deja malditamente conforme. El “estábamos con Lu-ge en una disco, pero pensé que sería mejor celebrar contigo, aquí, los tres, en vez de con un puñado de desconocidas, ¿cierto, Hunnie?”. Así que  _ Hunnie _ tomó, se emborrachó de nuevo después de todo un semestre de estudio y cuidado al par de borrachos que se quejaban por las mañanas libres de estudio, se emborrachó porque solo estaban los tres y porque Luhan como que no cuenta cuando está hablando por teléfono con Minseok, así que sí, eran Sehun y Zitao, los dos uno al lado del otro y cuando el mayor de los dos se comienza a marear tiene la costumbre de dejar la mano en el muslo de Sehun, como si con eso encontrara algo de equilibrio. Es un círculo vicioso, porque la mano de Tao allí, con los dedos tamborileando el ritmo de la canción que sale del estéreo de vez en cuando le seca la garganta a Sehun, le obliga a tomar otro sorbo y rellenar el vaso cuando se da cuenta que ya se le acabaron los sorbos, entonces Tao se ríe y dice que es imposible que esté bebiendo más que él, así que a su vez Tao se echa un poco más de vino amarillo en el vaso y se marea un poquito más y su mano comienza a tomar más confianza en el cuerpo de Sehun y al pobre chico le da incluso más sed. Para cuando Luhan cuelga el teléfono (o le cuelgan, de hecho, porque Minseok jamás ha soportado más de dos “No, corta tú” antes de cabrearse y cortar él) Zitao tiene la cabeza en el pecho de Sehun, está hablando en chino y Luhan se ríe de como Sehun le entiende, porque el menor de los tres ha sido tan patético como para tomar un curso de chino básico en secreto solo para no perderse de las conversaciones que antes solo ocurrían entre los dos extranjeros. Sehun está demasiado borracho como para pensar en Luhan siquiera y cuando Zitao levanta el rostro es algo ajeno a él mismo lo que le obliga a bajar un poco la cabeza y Zitao tiene los ojos casi totalmente cerrados y ya se calló, así que Sehun asume que se está quedando dormido, pero no importa, sigue acercándose a él y le besa en el borde de los labios. Se siente más ebrio incluso y…

Hace tres días Luhan rompió en risa mientras sostenía el teléfono.

—Saluda Sehunnie, estoy grabando.

Sehun siente que ya no está ebrio de golpe, pero cuando se intenta levantar se da cuenta que sí lo está. Pierde el equilibrio y por poco cae sobre el cuerpo de Zitao que ya está de costado durmiendo. Le cuesta un poco llegar a Luhan pero no tarda en dejarse caer frente al rubio y abrazarse de una de sus piernas murmurando “hyung, hyung, hyung…” y Luhan siente que el menor está a segundos de llorar, así que se sigue riendo un rato antes de dar su dictamen final;

—No diré nada, pajarillo enamorado, pero tú ordenarás la casa el miércoles mientras yo voy a jugar fútbol con Minseok.

Sehun asiente aún con una de las piernas de Luhan entre sus brazos.

Hoy es miércoles y el sol está bajando, ya son casi las siete y Luhan abre la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no dice nada, solo lleva su embarrada humanidad hasta el baño (que Sehun acaba de limpiar). El menor de los dos escucha el agua correr y a su mejor amigo canturreando algo en un pésimo inglés y de pronto tiene ganas de hacer algo horrible, algo como largar el agua de la cocina para que el agua de la ducha salga congelada. Si no lo hace es solo porque todavía teme por ese video. Cuando Luhan sale del baño lleva ropa nueva y el cabello bastante más presentable que al llegar, sigue sin quitarse el polerón que no es suyo y que por la forma en que lo lleva cerrado hasta casi la nariz es obvio que es de Minseok y huele a él.

—¿Qué tal Sehunnie? Yo maravilloso, jugué fútbol con Minseok y me prestó su polerón porque dije que tenía frío y huele a él —Ah, predecible, predecible Lu Han—, el día estaba lindo además, ah, debiste haber salido… oh, por cierto, Tao llamó, preguntó si estabas ocupado porque no respondías el móvil, parece que estaba aburrido y quería una tarde de videojuegos contigo, pero tranquilo, le dije que habías querido ordenar el piso, entendió… creo que fue a jugar con Yifan o algo.

Sehun se queda quieto, más pálido que antes.

—¡Que te den por el culo Luhan!


End file.
